Friday Night Dinner Disaster
by damnIRWIN
Summary: Rory is supposed to bring Logan to Friday night dinner for the second time... sickfic


It was time for Friday night dinner and Rory was taking Logan along. Emily and Richard were so thrilled to have him last week, they asked him to join again.

Rory got to Logan's room at Yale to pick him up. She opened the door to see Finn and Colin sitting on the couch arguing over who knows what.

"Hey guys, where is Logan?" she asked them.

They looked up at her in unison with a strange look on their faces, "Uh….room?" Colin replied.

Rory nodded, walked towards his door and knocked. No response.

She knocked again, "Logan?" she said and opened the door.

Logan was lying in his bed on the right side, coughing violently.

Rory's jaw dropped and she ran to his bed becoming worried.

"Babe. Are you okay?" she said as she sat on the edge near his pillows.

Logan turned over and saw her. His cheeks were bright red matching his pale complexion.

"Ace. Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get dressed" he said hoarsely.

"You don't look so good, Logan" Rory told him.

She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're really warm…" she said, full of concern.

"I'm really fine, I can go" he told her between coughs.

"No… I'll call my grandparents and stay here with you. You're sick, Logan" she explained, with worry in her tone.

"I'm sorry, really sorry" Logan said, feeling guilty.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for…" she said with a grin while running her fingers through his hair.

Rory spoke again, "Let me get your temperature then I'll call my grandparents. Okay?"

Logan nodded and lied his head back down.

Rory left his room, Colin and Finn were still in the same spot as she last saw them.

"Hello? You didn't know he was sick?" she shouted at them.

"Yeah we did, why?" Finn answered.

Rory flew her hands up in the air with an 'ugh'. "Where do you keep the thermometer?" she asked angrily.

Colin pointed at a cabinet in the kitchen. Rory opened it up and indeed there it was, along with other medicines and such.

"Thank you, Colin" Rory said less angrily.

Back in Logan's room, Rory placed the thermometer in his right ear until it beeped.

"High fever. I'm going to call my grandparents quickly then I'll be back and we can watch some movies and I'll get some food" she told him.

Logan looked up at her and nodded. "Do you want me to start dying when you call? So, they'll believe you?" Logan asked.

Rory shook her head and pulled out her cellphone. Logan started coughing, again.

With Logan's coughing in the background, Rory tried to hear the dial tone.

"May I speak to Emily Gilmore?" she asked the maid answering the phone.

Moments later, Emily was on. "Hello? Rory?"

"Grandma! Hi. –" Rory began, Emily interrupted her.

"Are you two on your way?" Emily asked. Logan stopped coughing, but interrupted her.

"Rory…" he whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"No. That's why I'm calling. I picked Logan up and he's sick, he's running a high fever and I don't want to leave him here alone. We won't be making it, tonight." Rory told her.

"Oh, no! That's terrible…You could stop by later on? It's early now, anyway" she said.

"Um, I will see what I can do" Rory said back. Logan's voice got louder as he called her.

"Grandma, Logan's calling me. I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye" Rory said quickly and hung up.

She turned to Logan. "Yes?" she asked.

"I don't feel well" he told her, moaning.

"I know… I'm here" she said as she sat down on his bed with him, combing his hair with her fingers.

Logan's phone started ringing. He turned over to the right side where it was sitting and answered.

"Hello?" he said hoarsely.

"Mom? Oh. Hi"

"Logan...are you alright? You don't sound good" Shira said.

"I'm okay, Mom. Rory's taking care of me" he told her, beginning to cough.

"Can I speak to her?" Shira asked.

"She wants to talk to you" Logan whispered.

Rory took the phone. "Hey, Shira".

"Rory…Is he okay? We have an important party tomorrow that he _must_ attend" she demanded.

"He's running a fever of 102, I don't know. We'll have to figure it out tomorrow" Rory told her.

"Okay" Shira said, snarky.

"I'll give the phone back to Logan, now" Rory said, nicely while making faces with Logan.

Logan took the phone and Shira started talking "Logan, I will see you tomorrow night. Feel better, honey" she said.

"Bye, Mom" he said and hung up the phone.

"SHE'S CRAZY TO THINK.. Ugh! Of plans for tomorrow! Are you serious?" Rory said tempered.

"It's normal. Once, I was about eight and I had the flu and she made me come down and spend the whole night with a bunch of their loud friends. I felt horrible but, they made me. They don't care" Logan explained.

"That's awful. I'll make sure they don't take you. You need to rest. Try and sleep and I'll go get food and fluids. I'll be as quick as I can" Rory told him, kissed his forehead before leaving.


End file.
